


The Umbrella

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Blind as a Bat - Freeform, Cute Ending, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e46 Almost Got 'im, Episode: s02e14 Riddler's Reform, Gen, Second Chance, The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne, the mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: ''Oswald! Don't forget to take your umbrella while you run errands,'' Mrs. Cobblepot said with worry in her eyes. She frowned as her shoulders slumped. Tears formed. ''Your father died after he was drenched in a sudden downpour.''





	The Umbrella

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''Oswald! Don't forget to take your umbrella while you run errands,'' Mrs. Cobblepot said with worry in her eyes. She frowned as her shoulders slumped. Tears formed. ''Your father died after he was drenched in a sudden downpour.'' She viewed Oswald frowning.

''It's a sunny day,'' Oswald said. He glanced at the blue sky as he stood near his home. He turned to Mrs. Cobblepot before she scowled. Oswald's shoulders slumped. He held the umbrella above his head. He saw Mrs. Cobblepot's sudden smile. 

Oswald smiled. ''I'll be fine.'' He still held the umbrella above his head as he walked far from Mrs. Cobblepot. 

The memory vanished after the adult Oswald Cobblepot wandered near many shops in Gotham City. Frowning, he held one umbrella above his head. The rain never bothered him at all. He had to remember his other name. The Penguin. He never forgot his mother or what she said about his father.

*The umbrella will always protect me from the rain* Oswald thought. That was when he remembered a certain enemy. *Batman.* He began to glance at the umbrella. 

Oswald smiled. *I'll visit Batman.* He also remembered the umbrella-blade.

 

THE END


End file.
